gigglercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
GigglerCats Wiki:Gatherings/August 7th, 2009/Log
This is the log for the Gathering on August 7th, 2009. Log provided by Jedimca0. 20:00 =-= Grocery has changed the topic to "The Gathering is now in session. Participate or GTFO!" 20:00 veryone, the Gathering is now officially started! 20:00 *Everyone, the Gathering is now officially started! 20:00 lol 20:01 Nice way to start 20:01 Jedders, log everything from my intro screw-up to the end of the Gathering 20:01 Mousefire 20:01 Jedimca0 20:01 Kagami 20:01 PING 20:01 :p 20:01 heh 20:01 this is so fail -_- 20:01 :P 20:01 Yes, I know :p 20:01 But it's gonna have to do 20:02 My sister's gonna be here late 20:02 Anyway 20:02 First on the agenda 20:02 1. Friends 20:02 kk, so awhile back, I proposed that we be friends with Arkhampedia and Darthipedia 20:02 Madclaw said once we reach 100 articles, it can happen 20:03 Jedders, we just wanna clarify that Darthipedia is still willing to do this? 20:03 * Grocery pings Jedimca0 again :P 20:04 Meh, I take that as a yes XD 20:04 Moving on 20:04 yes yes... sorry, am a bit busy... one moment 20:04 np 20:04 2. Articles 20:04 Okay, this is a bigee 20:05 Kinda relates to 1 20:05 We need to get our article numbers up as quick as we can 20:05 or get more users 20:05 that is the only way if you want to go faster 20:05 BSD, Shaf, Sparrowsong, and I have all been lazy bastards/bitches lately and not added much 20:05 But yes, Kagami, that works too 20:06 lol sending this to BSD 20:06 Besides the admins, we have you and Izoll 20:06 But we still need more 20:06 I'm considering a friendship with Warriors Wiki, but I don't know about it yet 20:07 That's why it wasn't in 1 :p 20:07 that won;t happen 20:07 Grocery: yes, Darthipedia will be looking at the friends proposal when you have at least 100 articles. 20:07 Good point 20:07 kk 20:07 I think that ends the article agenda 20:07 3. Style 20:07 but... there would still need to be a community vote on darth at that time. 20:07 Anther bigee 20:07 *Another 20:08 kk 20:08 WWiki has no freinds section 20:08 In fact, this is so bigee, that I had to make a new channel for it. #this-is-a-totally-fucking-bigee 20:08 |<-- Mousefire has left freenode ("CGI:IRC (EOF)") 20:08 And there goes Mousey :/ 20:08 THe only friends you can get is other Wikis in the Humor hub 20:08 Anyway, on to 3 20:09 We seriously need to decide HOW we're going to make our articles 20:09 Shaf and I discussed this awhile back 20:09 Forum:Article style 20:09 yeah some users whine about the unnessary curssing 20:10 They can whine all they want 20:10 and thier shitty viruses 20:10 Cursing PWNS 20:10 WP:POV 20:10 The virus was per Wikia, not per GigglerCats Wiki 20:10 I know 20:10 it was durring that time 20:10 And Wikia's recently taken care of it (says Nifky) 20:10 bunch of winers 20:11 *whinners 20:11 -->| BlueberryPoptart (n=Strawber@wikia/Strawberryfur3) has joined #wikia-gigglercats 20:11 =-= Mode #wikia-gigglercats +v BlueberryPoptart by chanserv 20:11 I think what Shaf and I discussed will work 20:11 Just see Forum:Article styl 20:11 *style 20:11 Moving on 20:12 4. Membership 20:12 This was Kyra's, but I guess I'll have to present it 20:12 Mainly, we don't want users to be editing talk pages and forums a bunch of times 20:12 =-= BlueberryPoptart is now known as CherryPoptart 20:12 We need some policies for this stuff 20:12 lol, she presented that 20:13 She is kinda the onewho does that all lot :P 20:13 I know 20:13 That's why she wanted to present it 20:13 That is easy to solve 20:13 To make sure others don' 20:13 just warn the user her 20:13 *don't do the same 20:13 Damn button 20:13 just make a warning system 20:13 Exactly 20:13 oblviosly more than two warnings 20:13 at least 4 20:14 We also need a Voting Policy to go along with this 20:14 just do consensus 20:14 Darthipedia does 30 mainspace edits 20:14 I think that one's good 20:14 All in favor say "I" 20:14 I 20:14 (3:14:35 PM) Kyra Jade: My phone is dead.... 20:14 I 20:14 Kagami, how bout it? 20:15 Where's your I? :p 20:15 I am in favor of consensus 20:15 okay, what? 20:15 I ripped of my "I" key 20:15 lol 20:15 SO I can type "I" 20:15 *can't 20:15 You are typing that ;) 20:15 Anyway, that's 2/3 of us 20:15 who said I am using a key board 20:16 plus "I" to what 20:16 I don't think Jedders is gonna vote 20:16 and it's "aye" 20:16 Well, this was a bit of a quickie (and fail) meeting 20:16 This is where we have questions/remarks 20:17 Em? 20:17 Suiseiseki? 20:17 Jedders? 20:17 NO 20:17 meetings only work when we have more than 4 people in here :P 20:17 lol 20:17 Lets not post this on thw wiki 20:17 I guess that's a no for everything 20:17 Kagami, YES 20:17 :P 20:17 WE WILLZ 20:17 But srsly 20:17 We need to post this 20:17 What in the world GB 20:17 (3:17:40 PM) Kyra Jade: And tell GB I'm not lazy!! 20:18 XD 20:18 There are users who want to see this 20:18 lol 20:18 Like who? 20:18 Shaf, Kyra 20:18 Izoll 20:18 Sparrowsong 20:18 Pretty much everyone who's absent 20:18 So it's end 20:18 K, the Gathering is officially over! 20:19 now for the other ropic 20:19 Desyopping Grocery 20:19 :P